Varvur Sarethi
Varvur Sarethi is a Dunmer initially found behind a hidden and locked door in the Right Wing of Venim Manor, where he is held captive. He is the son of Athyn Sarethi. Background As his father tells the Nerevarine, Varvur Sarethi is imprisoned in Venim Manor on suspicion of murder. Location The locked door to the small cell, where Varvur is imprisoned, is hidden behind a tapestry on the wall. Close-by, there is a key lying on a bench in the right wing of Venim Manor which opens the lock. After rescuing Varvur and bringing him back to his father, he can henceforward be found in Sarethi Manor. Interactions Rescue Varvur Sarethi During this House Redoran quest, Varvur's father asks the Nerevarine to free his son and bring him home. This quest can also be done without speaking to Athyn Sarethi first, simply by finding Varvur in his cell and agreeing to escort him to his father. Clear Varvur Sarethi's Name Learn why Varvur Sarethi killed one of his friends. Inventory *Common Pants Dialogue ;Rescue Varvur Sarethi "Did my father send you? Are you here to rescue me? Should we '''travel together' back to Sarethi Manor?"'' :Bolvyn Venim "He is the one who had me secretly arrested. I think he was going to use me against my father. I'd stay away from him if I were you." :Varvur Sarethi "I'm Varvur. Did my father send you? Can we get out of here and travel together to Sarethi Manor?" :Venim Manor "You are in the Venim Manor, outlander." :travel together "Shall we travel back to my father, Athyn Sarethi?" ::Follow me "Take me to my father in Sarethi Manor." ::Wait here "I'll wait right here." If approached again outside the manor: "Yes, we '''travel' together back to Sarethi Manor."'' :Varvur Sarethi "Take me back to my father, Athyn Sarethi." :Venim Manor "You'll find the entrance at the southest corner. Move along." :travel together "Shall we travel back to my father, Athyn Sarethi?" ::Follow me "Take me to my father in Sarethi Manor." ::Wait here "I'll wait right here." After returning to Sarethi Manor: "Talk to my father, Athyn Sarethi." :travel together "Sorry, but I must stay here in Sarethi Manor until I am feeling better." :Varvur Sarethi "I'm Varvur, what do you need?" ;Clear Varvur Sarethi's Name "I am sorry. I am not feeling well. What can I do for you?" :Bralen Carvaren "I didn't kill him. He was my closest friend. The guards found me near his body, but I don't remember anything that happened that night. Sometimes, though, sometimes I have... '''bad dreams'."'' ::bad dreams "Sometimes I kill Bralen Carvaren in my dreams. It's... horrible. But that doesn't mean I killed him, does it? I was having bad dreams before Bralen Carvaren died. About the time I got that ash statue. It's right over there. Maybe if you take it away the bad dreams will stop." ::: "I was having bad dreams even before Bralen Carvaren died... It seems like they started when I got that ash statue. Maybe if you take the statue away, the dreams will stop. Maybe I should talk to one of the priests at the Temple." After complething the quest: "I am feeling much better now that the '''ash statue' is gone."'' :ash statue "I couldn't remember before, but now I know where I got the statue. I got it from Galtis Guvron at The Rat in the Pot." :: "I'm glad it's all over." :bad dreams "I haven't had any bad dreams since I spoke with Lloros Sarano." :Bralen Carvaren "I feel as if this was all my fault, but at least the ash statue is gone. I know I won't do anything like that again. Oh, I think I remember where I got that ash statue..." Trivia *It remains unconfirmed if he and his father are related to the Sarethis encountered in . Appearances * de:Varvur Sarethi pl:Varvur Sarethi ru:Варвур Сарети Category:Morrowind: House Redoran Members Category:Morrowind: Ald'ruhn Characters Category:Morrowind: Followers Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters